


Jealous Wolves

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Wolf/Bear AU [20]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Genderbending, Het, Human, Hybrids, Interspecies Relationship(s), Jealousy, Multi, Multiple Partners, Nuns, animal/human hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrotrain always seems to set the wolf-men off, much to Prowl's irritation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Wolves

Prowl was glad that her village was more... liberal and open-minded in terms of dealing with wolf-men and bear-men. Which was why no one had ever been alarmed by the fact that her wolf-men wandered around the village, acting like guard dogs and protectors more than predators. It was certainly beneficial though, since they did try to keep the village safe. When they weren't busy trying to push her up against the nearest tree.  
  
Word had gotten out though about her village being more accepting. Not that anyone minded, considering they were getting a lot more traders coming through here. Traders who happened to be wolf-men and bear-men. But they were friendly and generally had plenty to sell and trade, including items human traders never seemed to have on them.  
  
Much like the bear-man, Astrotrain. He often came through here, so she had gotten to know him over the years. Apparently, he didn't live too far off from the village, hence how often he visited. People had been a bit afraid of him at first, considering his hulking size; he was practically a giant, even bigger than Bonecrusher. But he wasn't hostile, thankfully, so after a while, they stopped being bothered by his size. If anything, the children loved it and tried to climb on him like a tree.  
  
Luckily for him, Prowl was normally there to shoo them away.  
  
"Popular as ever, I see," she said as she sent the last child on his way. "At least with the children anyway."  
  
"Hopefully when they get older, they'll buy my stuff." He gestured to his small cart behind him.  
  
"I think you have enough customers."  
  
"Maybe. Your wolf-men never seem too interested in anything though."   
  
"They don't have income."   
  
It was true; he wolf-men didn't really need it. Because of their services to the village, most of the people simply gave them things for free as thanks. Food, clothes, necessities - all given to them for free. Prowl knew that one time the people had offered to build a small cottage for them, but they had declined, for whatever reason. She had to guess that perhaps they liked their den because it was what they were used to... and because they could do whatever they wanted to her whenever they brought her there without anyone hearing them.  
  
Primus, it was truly embarrassing.  
  
But, sadly, that wasn't the only reason why they never bought anything from Astrotrain or ever really associated with him. Though, the main reason did annoy her slightly. For whatever reason, they didn't like how "close" she and the bear-man were. They didn't trust Astrotrain and thought he was like that - simply interested in getting under her robe and having his way with her.   
  
It was ridiculous. She had known Astrotrain for years now and he had never once made any sort of suggestive comment or move toward her. Unlike the five wolf-men, he had understood her position as a nun. That and they were simply acquaintances. They had no interest in each other. Friendship was as far as either of them would go.   
  
Besides, they didn't need to be jealous. It made no sense for them to be so! After all, she had let them take her virginity... And since Primus had not struck her with lightning and had not done anything to punish her, she was still having sex with them. They didn't have to feel jealous. At all.  
  
"Mistress."  
  
Speak of one of the devils...  
  
She turned to look behind her, seeing Scrapper standing there. While everyone else would have thought that he looked perfectly normal, she could tell that he wasn't comfortable with her being so close to the bear-man. It took a lot of her will power to not roll her eyes at him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I talk to you about something?"  
  
And then he would do this. Just like his brothers. While she knew she could always decline and say she was busy, she had learned from experience what refusing now would entitle. Though, Scrapper was nowhere near as bad as his brothers. Thank Primus he was the more rational one of the five of them.   
  
"Very well." She turned back to Astrotrain and gave him a small nod. "It was nice chatting with you again, Astrotrain."  
  
"Have a good afternoon, Sister Prowl." He glanced at the wolf-man, who just stared at him with a blank expression. But he could tell that the other didn't like or trust him. It was easy to see in his tense body language.  
  
Not that he cared. It wasn't as if he was a fan of the wolf-man either.  
  
Prowl looked back at Scrapper, who gently took her by the hand and made her follow him back to the church. He must have known that no one was in there or else he would have led her into the woods. But she didn't say anything as he pulled her inside and closed the door behind them. She wasn't even surprised when he seized her wrists and pinned her up against the door, his lips crushing hers in a needy kiss.  
  
Typical. He and the others got jealous far too easily... She wondered if it was because they were wolf-men. Territorial and all. She was technically theirs... Well, at least their chosen mate. Not that she could ever let anyone know, but still. It would explain why they would get so jumpy and on edge whenever she was around males other than themselves.   
  
He let go of her wrists to wrap his arms tightly around her, bringing her close to his chest. She moaned softly and gripped his shoulders tightly, shivering a bit when she felt a leg push up in between her legs.  
  
She broke the kiss and narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't even think about it."  
  
Scrapper panted a bit, cheeks reddening a bit as he moved his legs back. Right... Mistress didn't like doing it in the church. Even though they had taken her virginity here in the chapel, that had been a one-time thing. She had forbidden them to do it in here again.  
  
But he didn't undo his arms, leaning down to peck her cheek. "I'm sorry, Mistress. I got carried away."   
  
"At least you know when to stop, unlike your brothers."  
  
"Bonecrusher almost came after you first," he admitted. "I decided to intervene before he could."  
  
"Thank you." If Bonecrusher had been the one to fetch her, Primus, she would have been naked by now with the man pushing inside of her. He had always been the more aggressive one... At least Scrapper had enough sense to not let his emotions get the better of him.  
  
"They all want to see you later. If that's... all right."  
  
"Of course..." She sighed and rubbed her eyes. Well, it wasn't as if it was unexpected. And while she could say no, it would probably mean being jumped some time tomorrow. She would rather just get it over with today. "I won't have anything do to after supper. You can escort me to your den afterwards."  
  
Scrapper smiled. "Thank you, Mistress."   
  
She nodded again, closing her eyes as he leaned down to kiss her. Good. This would be able to keep them happy and keep them off her back for a few hours... Of course, no doubt that she would be up all night long. Perhaps if nothing else was going on tonight, she could take a small nap.   
  
She would figure it out after this make out session.


End file.
